


Meanings

by tunamayo



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunamayo/pseuds/tunamayo
Summary: Haru gets two surprises from Makoto on his birthday.





	Meanings

Friday nights belong to Makoto.

That’s what Haru wants to say every time someone asks him if he’s busy, if he has plans, if he wants to grab a drink. What he says is _Sorry, I can’t._ What he means is _Friday nights belong to Makoto._

After late swimming practices and a long week of classes, he just wants to relax. And with Makoto, that comes naturally and favorably. Quiet conversations and cheap delivery food is how they’ve spent the end to every week since moving to Tokyo, and he doesn’t plan on straying from that routine.

Although, he realizes as he wavers outside Makoto’s front door, tonight may be a little different. Because tonight, it’s Haru’s birthday. 

He enters the apartment, as he usually does, and sees Makoto on the sofa with his laptop, as he usually is. And yet, something feels strangely unusual.

“Ah, Happy Birthday, Haru-chan!” Makoto says immediately. He looks so genuinely cheerful, one would think it’s his own celebratory day. “I have a surprise for you.”

_Unusual,_ Haru confirms. He puts down his bags and sits beside Makoto on the small gray couch. The piece of furniture fills up a good bit of empty space in his apartment, but Makoto insisted there be a place for Haru to sit comfortably when they hang out.

“Should I be worried?” Haru asks.

Makoto laughs. “It’s nothing bad! I know we usually order out, but tonight I want to cook you a birthday dinner.”

Haru stands up. “I’m leaving,” he jokes. He starts to walk away, but Makoto laughs and gently pulls him back down onto the couch. 

“I can do it properly! I’ve been practicing. It’s what you taught me a few years ago, mackerel cooked in miso. Remember?”

Haru does remember. He remembers Makoto almost cutting himself, almost getting burnt on the stove, and almost mixing up the sugar with salt—no wait, he did actually mix those up. 

But he also remembers how hard Makoto tried, how proud he looked, and how thankful he was for Haru’s patience. And now he wants to cook that same meal for Haru. Of course Haru can’t turn that down.

“Are you hungry now? I can start cooking right away. Unless you’re not hungry!” Makoto frets.

Haru smiles and nods, “It sounds good. Do your best.” He hopes his words will calm Makoto’s nerves and give him the confidence he needs.

As Makoto works hard to prepare dinner, Haru tries to do some homework. But he finds himself constantly distracted. It’s not that Makoto’s being loud or disruptive; he seems to have everything under control. It’s just that he’s being so serious, deep in concentration, muttering to himself as he follows each step. He even went so far as to put on his glasses.

Haru laughs a little and blushes when he realizes that the reason he’s distracted is because Makoto looks cute. His heart thumps quickly as if to say it agrees. 

He returns his attention to his textbook, and before he knows it, Makoto is carrying over two plates of delicious looking food. He sets the plates on the table in front of the couch and sits down; Haru joins him.

“It looks good,” Haru says honestly, as he prepares to take a bite. Even if it turns out to be terrible, he still appreciates the thought. He puts the food in his mouth and chews slowly, looking up to see Makoto anticipating his reaction. “You did well. Thank you for cooking for me.”

Makoto smiles in gratitude, pleased just to see Haru looking so happy.

As they eat, Haru can’t help but notice his phone has been vibrating constantly. He sighs when he sees the messages from his teammates asking him to come out for his birthday tonight.

But birthdays belong to Makoto.

That’s what Haru wants to reply. Every single birthday he can remember, Makoto has been by his side. Sometimes it's just the two of them, sometimes it's more. To Haru, it’s just an ordinary day. And yet he knows he’d be disappointed to spend it without his best friend. And, more importantly, his best friend would be disappointed, too. What he says is _Sorry, I don’t feel like it._ What he means is _Birthdays belong to Makoto._

They finish dinner, and Haru insists on helping him wash the dishes. They return to the couch to watch a movie. Haru does his best to keep his eyes open, but he knows sleep is imminent. He focuses so much on staying awake that it takes him a while to notice Makoto resting his head against the back of the couch with his eyes closed.

Haru smiles. It’s unusual for Makoto to fall asleep this early, especially before he does. He probably wore himself out making dinner. Knowing Makoto, he worried about it needlessly. 

Haru thinks it’s ok, then, to shut his own eyes, just for a minute. But when he opens them again, he can tell he’s been out for much longer. The TV screen is black, having shut off once the movie ended. 

He lifts his head from Makoto’s shoulder and laughs, surprised that Makoto is still asleep. He turns on his side to face him. He looks peaceful, breath slow and controlled, a small bit of drool escaping his open mouth. Those are Haru’s initial observations, objective and obvious. 

But when he looks a little closer, he notices how pretty Makoto’s eyelashes are. And how his hand is positioned in a way that would make it so easy for Haru to hold. And does he know how thankful Haru is to have him in his life?

Haru considers giving up and falling back asleep, but then Makoto suddenly stirs awake. He laughs sleepily and wipes the drool from his mouth. “We fell asleep, huh?” He smiles, looking a little embarrassed. 

Haru’s heart beats right on cue. _Yes,_ he agrees, _it’s really cute._

Makoto yawns and turns on his side to face Haru. “I’m too tired to go to bed.”

“Because you worked too hard today.”

“It was fun, though. Did you have a good birthday?”

“I did. Thank you.”

“You always spoil me, Haru-chan. I was just repaying you.”

“I’m the one who’s spoiled."

Their sleepy small talk stops to create a comfortable silence. As they gaze into each other’s eyes, Haru suddenly becomes aware of how close Makoto’s face is to his. And he swears Makoto just moved closer.

Haru’s breathing quickens. He shifts a little closer, as Makoto takes the final step and presses his lips against Haru’s. Though the kiss is soft and innocent, it manages to properly convey both of their overflowing feelings. Haru’s not sure if he was expecting it or just hoping for it, but he happily kisses Makoto back. 

Makoto places his hand against the back of Haru’s head, pushing his fingers up through his hair. Haru’s not completely sure what to even do with his mouth right now, so there’s no hope for the rest of his body. Instead he concentrates on the feel of Makoto’s lips and the heat of his breath.

"Happy Birthday," Makoto whispers the moment they break way.

Haru leans into Makoto’s chest to hide his flushed and flustered face, certain he can feel the heat radiating off of it anyway. Makoto laughs, knowing exactly how he feels, face just as red, and wraps his arms around him. They’re a giggly mess of exhaustion and exhilaration.

“Hey, Haru,” Makoto starts, once the embarrassment has mostly worn off, “instead of sleeping on the futon like you usually do, do you maybe want to share the bed with me? We can kiss some more,” he adds, as if Haru needs any more incentive than just lying next to him.

Haru nods his head against Makoto’s chest, and they get changed into their pajamas. Haru sometimes wondered if it was strange to keep a toothbrush and clean clothes over at Makoto’s place, but now it doesn’t seem weird at all. He feels as though everything is finally falling into place for the two of them.

They get into bed and lie down facing each other. There’s a moment of hesitation as they awkwardly adjust to how their relationship has suddenly progressed. Makoto cups Haru’s face and kisses him deeply, tongue slipping past Haru’s lips. Haru meets his tongue and slowly encircles it with his own. Every time Makoto moans into his mouth, Haru feels tiny prickles running all throughout his heated body. Makoto’s hand soon finds Haru’s, and their fingers intertwine as they continue to find their rhythm.

They slow to a stop and take a moment to rest their foreheads against each other before Makoto speaks up. “Am I doing ok? Does it feel good?”

Haru smiles and gives him a quick peck of reassurance. “It’s amazing.”

“Will you kiss me in the morning?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Are you going to sleep this way? Facing me, I mean?”

“Oh, do you not want me to? Should I turn the other way?”

“It’s just we might fit better… the bed is kind of small.”

Haru rolls over and moves back until he meets Makoto, fitting perfectly in the shape of his body. Makoto puts his arm around him. Nothing has ever felt more right than being together with him just like this.

“Makoto,” Haru starts.

He quickly moves his arm. “I’m sorry! I can put my arm somewhere else.”

Haru laughs. “No, it was fine. Put it back. I just wanted you to know that if you want to take things slowly, that's fine with me. But if you want to move faster, that's ok, too. Whatever you feel comfortable with.” He wants Makoto to feel good. But now he’s worried he put too much pressure on him to make all the decisions. “I just meant—“

“I know what you meant. Thank you. I’m glad you told me that.” Makoto puts his arm back around Haru and presses his body even closer, slipping his hand under his shirt to lightly rub his stomach. “Is this ok?”

“Yeah. It feels nice.” Makoto’s hand is warm against his skin. He wants to reach back and touch him, too, but he’ll leave it like this for now. Maybe in the morning he’ll get his turn.

“Your skin is soft,” Makoto giggles as he runs his fingers back and forth over the defined muscles. “Oh, but you feel like you have goosebumps. Are you cold? I can get another blanket."

“That’s not why… it’s because you’re touching me.” Haru is thankful Makoto can’t see how red his face is right now.

Makoto laughs and places small kisses up and down his neck. “Haru-chan is so cute.”

Very quietly, a mumbling whisper, Haru replies, “Makoto is also cute.” His heart beats wildly in agreement, as though it’s applauding him for finally saying it.

“I’m really happy.”

“Me too.”

Because every day belongs Makoto.

Not completely, of course, but wholly, he thinks. Days that they won’t see each other but still find the time to talk. Days when just thinking about each other will have to suffice. And days like this where they can hold each other and get lost in each other’s warmth as they fall asleep together.

What he knows is that every day belongs to Makoto. And he intends to tell him that, with every bit of the meaning that exists behind those honest words.


End file.
